Bodega
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Usui ha besado a Yukimura, y ahora el pequeño chico no tiene manera de huir cuando el chico rubio decide que va detras de él.


_**Advertencia: **__Esta historia es Yaoi-chichoxchico-cosh0geih-slash o como quieras llamarlo. Contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas y está escrito únicamente para mi satisfacción personal. He advertido, si tu lees es tu problema, no quiero reclamos luego._

* * *

_**Bodega.**_

En un día normal Yukimura habría sido capaz de responder cuando el profesor lo hizo ir al pizarrón, pero simplemente no era un día normal. Sí, se había levantado de su cama por el mismo lado que siempre, su uniforme estaba perfectamente preparado para que se lo pusiera, e incluso el desayuno que su madre le había preparado esa mañana no tenía nada fuera de lo común.

Había llegado a la hora a la que normalmente lo hacía y había saludado a las mismas personas que de costumbre, pero algo había sido demasiado diferente el día anterior, y eso de alguna manera, había logrado que su mente no fuera la misma de siempre.

La semana anterior había sido besado.

Besado por un chico.

Besado por Usui Takumi.

No tenía idea de porqué había sido justo _él, _y como resultado las clases de la mañana habían pasado como un torbellino, y justo cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, tomó su almuerzo y corrió. El pánico lo inundó y su corazón latió más rápido de lo que Yukimura creía fuera saludable cuando en un pasillo alcanzó a distinguir a Usui.

Se paralizó un solo segundo antes de que su rostro enrojeciera y justo después salió disparado de nueva cuenta. Huyendo cobardemente.

Había terminado por esconderse en una de las bodegas donde se guardaba todo el material de Educación Física, y sentado sobre uno de los bancos de salto había terminado el bento que había cogido de la mesa esa mañana.

Y eso era justamente lo último que Yukimura podía recordar en esos momentos.

No se había dado cuenta cuando alguien había entrado a la bodega, tan escondido como se encontraba ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse o cerrarse, pero estaba seguro de que estaba cerrada.

_Oh, claro que tenía que estar cerrada. _Pensó cuando un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tenía que estar cerrada con llave, el mismo Usui se lo había asegurado cuando lo había arrojado a las colchonetas apiladas que se encontraban más al fondo.

Cuando un par de manos suaves y varoniles se colaron debajo de su camisa fue plenamente consciente de que el pánico debería de ser lo que lo hacía jadear, pero por algún extraño motivo era el placer que le provocaba la boca del chico rubio en su cuello lo que le hacía retorcerse y sollozar.

_Y se sentía tan bien. _

Los dedos que en ese momento habían estado acariciando su estómago subieron, hundiéndose aún más debajo de la tela, alcanzando a arañar los pezones de Yukimura. Su cuerpo se arqueó, y ese momento fue aprovechado por un rápido Usui. Sus pantalones fueron sacados de sus piernas en un solo segundo.

Sintió que sus mejillas, las cuales ya sentía caliente antes, empezaban a arder.

Su respiración se atoró y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban yendo aún más allá de lo que él jamás se pudiera haber imaginado, pero cuando Usui se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, su conciencia desapareció.

Esos labios sobre los suyos, y esa deliciosa y hábil lengua invadiéndolo por completo, acariciando la suya, bailando de esa manera tan sensual y natural lo obligaron a gemir con desesperación y rodear el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos, en un desesperado intento de evitar que él se alejara alguna vez. Deseaba pasar el resto de sus días justo así, haciendo que la básica necesidad de respirar bajará un par de puestos en escala de prioridades, sintiendo que sus brazos dolían por el esfuerzo y que sus labios se vieran entumecidos siempre, justo como en ese momento.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo serpenteo y se acomodó entre sus piernas y las caderas de ese hermoso y perfecto chico contra las suyas.

Gritó.

El placer que sintió en ese momento lo estaba llevando lejos, tan lejos que ya no podría volver nunca hacia atrás.

Esos labios con sabor a melón se alejaron y sus ojos se encontraron con los profundos y ardientes ojos de Usui. Estaba hipnotizado, o quizás simplemente más allá del raciocinio.

Escrutando el rostro del chico buscando grabarlo para siempre en su memoria, se dio cuenta de que _él _también estaba respirando más rápido y que se estremecía de tanto en tanto mientas un sexy sudor bajaba por sus sienes.

Yukimura tembló.

No quería pensar, estaba seguro que si seguía haciéndolo se crearía ilusiones… pero esa mirada era honesta. Honesta y necesitada.

―No te muevas… ―susurró Usui y él sintió que podría haber muerto.

Esa voz estaba tan cargada de sensualidad que se estaba ahogando. Usui había entrado, lo había acorralado y solo le aseguró que había cerrado bien la puerta antes de abalanzarse sobre él. No había vuelto a hablar ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando él había suplicado al inicio, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

El chico se alejó apenas lo suficiente para hincarse entre sus piernas abiertas, y una voz muy en el fondo de su mente se preguntó en que momento él las habría abierto, pero esa voz se silenció cuando los dedos de Usui se colaron debajo del elástico de sus calzoncillos.

Tragó y se estremeció, pero dejó que Usui se deshiciera de esa prenda de ropa, dejando completamente a la vista su pequeño y duro miembro a la vista.

Su respiración era errática y observó, entre fascinado y nervioso como el chico rubio lo devoraba con esos ojos verdes.

Usui pasó la lengua sobre sus propios labios observando al adorable Yukimura tendido sobre la colchoneta de color azul. Su respiración, sus labios, su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una desaliñada camisa blanca que se encontraba amontonada sobre su ombligo, dejándole disfrutar de la piel lisa de su vientre y el rosado, duro, pequeño y deliciosamente húmedo pene que descansaba ligeramente sobre su muslo.

Su boca llenándose de saliva ante la vista se curvó en una sonrisa. Justo después tomó al chico de las rodillas y lo jaló hacía él mientras se inclinaba.

Su intención había sido provocarlo, pero siendo incapaz de contenerse un segundo más lo devoró y su gemido de placer se mezcló con el grito del chico.

Abrió sus ojos y trató de mirar el rostro de Yukimura, pero estaba totalmente recostado. Se maldijo mentalmente, pero lo dejó pasar. Él no se iba a alejar de ese maravilloso sabor salado, simplemente lo haría de nuevo en otro lugar… Preferiblemente en su escritorio, de esa manera tendría algo bueno en lo que pensar mientras estaba en clases.

Suspiró y el chico debajo de él se retorció empujando sus caderas.

Sentía la punta acariciando su garganta, pero apenas. Yukimura era tan lindo, tan pequeño… Lo volvía loco.

Movió su cabeza y succionó con fuerza, una y otra vez. Lamió y dejó que sus dientes acariciaran la sensible piel cada vez que se movía arriba y abajo, sin dejar de sostener las caderas del chico que se estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Realmente… Se sentía tan cálido, tan bien dentro de esa boca.

Yukimura arqueo su espalda corriéndose dentro de la boca de Usui con un grito estrangulado aferrándose a las sabanas debajo de él, y cuando su cuerpo cayó de vuelta en la comodidad de algo demasiado suave abrió sus ojos.

Tardó un par de segundos en tratar de adivinar porque estaba viendo el cielo raso de su habitación en lugar del concreto simple de la bodega.

Movió su cabeza y notó la almohada debajo y las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas.

Un sonrojo salvaje subió a sus mejillas mientas su mano bajaba y tanteaba dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior húmeda. Quería gritar, quería llorar y quería reír con la misma intensidad con la que deseaba maldecir a Usui Takumi por haberlo besado, y por hacerlo caer estúpidamente enamorado.

* * *

_**Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y llevo días sin dejar de ver One Piece, ahora estoy agotada y me puse a escribir algo para relajarme un poco.**_

_**Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido la historia, y posiblemente tenga huecos, pero así son los sueños después de todo ¡Es casi imposible recordarlos del todo! Está escrito desde la tableta, y lo envíe directamente a la página, por lo que es más que probable que se me escaparán más errores de ortografía que de costumbre. **_

_**En todo caso, espero de todo corazón que les gustará aunque sea un poco y me dejen su comentario sobre ello ;).**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
